


running through my dreams (and it's driving me crazy)

by thepeachemoji



Series: bad habits (but i'm needin you right now) [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Dad! Rio, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Romance, Smut, Soft! Rio, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeachemoji/pseuds/thepeachemoji
Summary: in which Rio finds that coincidences do exist (and he couldn't be more pleased about it).





	running through my dreams (and it's driving me crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> so I got some rave reviews from some of y'all about wanting a second part to 'take a drink (cause the truth is hard to swallow)' so I did a thing and made it a series!  
> it's gonna be a short trilogy because I'm pressed for time whenever I write these but I'll try to give y'all sth worth reading! this one is more in rio's perspective since the last one was in Beth's and I tried to keep the facts as canon-oriented as I could (because fr tho, who knew rio would be a dad canonically?) I gave him somewhat of a backstory too but nothing too concrete so I don't completely divert from canon. sorry if rio sounds bit out of character but this is how I imagined their exchanges would go, had their story been void of the criminal stuff. stay tuned and let me know what you think in the comments below!

despite the tattoos and the overall gangbanger disposition, Rio prided himself in being a good father to his son. his baby mama had run out on them when Marcus had been born and Rio himself knew what it was like to grow up with an absent parent. so, regardless of the wary looks from the other parents and the demanding nature of his work, he took it upon himself to be as present in Marcus's life as he could be.

which was _why_ he was driving his son to his soccer practice in the _blistering heat_ on a _Saturday morning_ , when his sister could have easily dropped Marcus off and Rio could have slept in. 

he'd been covering more night shifts at the bar for the past couple of months -Eddy had been delighted to get so many nights off- in a vain attempt to see the woman he'd met _that_ night but she never returned and he was left, pretending that the slight sting of rejection didn't bother him. in the short hour that they had spent together, he found himself hopelessly attracted to her and all her vivacity.

it wasn't like him to actively pursue a woman, let alone _long_ for one on a nightly basis, especially considering that he had a regular flow of beautiful, younger women vying for his attention at his bar.  
he'd flirt and fuck them on some occasions but he didn't remember having any committed relationships ever since Marcus's mother walked out of their lives. the tiny voice creeping behind his thoughts cautioned that she was _older_ and  _married_ -though he wondered if she had done anything about her failing marriage in the past seven months he hadn't seen her- but then, that had snowballed into periodic memory lapses anytime he reached for a bottle of scotch; the way she had smiled sweetly at him under the yellowed, fluorescent lighting of the restroom, her pinkened cheeks when she'd come undone on his fingers and the warmth of her lapis eyes when he kissed her afterwards and walked her to her car to bid her goodbye.

Rio didn't want to admit it -not even to himself- that he felt foolish for not giving his number or at least, getting hers. all he had left was just a name with no surname attached and just as he started to wonder how many Elizabeths lived in Detroit, Marcus called out in elation.

"daddy, we're here!"

he felt his lips pull into the fond smile he reserves for his son as he parked up and Marcus leaped out of the vehicle, his bright green jersey slightly loose on his frame and his feet in new cleats that Rio had gifted him last week.

"hey, pop, wait up!", he called out on instinct, half chuckling but his son was already ten paces ahead of him. "I'll pick you up after practice, okay!"

"okay!", Marcus yelled back, brimming with too much enthusiasm to indulge in Rio's paternal nature.

he watched as Marcus ran ahead to join his coach and teammates, oblivious to the rising temperature. there were bleachers set up on the edge of the field for parents but Rio was content from his place by the parking zone where the faintest hint of a breeze blew, as opposed to the sun-drenched field. beads of perspiration had already begun to form at his temple and he was already regretting his all-black attire, which had started to stick to his back but his son was already bounding across the grass, doing warm-ups with his teammates and barely breaking a sweat.

as if sensing his gaze, Marcus perked up in his direction, beaming as he stopped to wave at Rio and the man felt his heart swell with affection before he raised an arm, waving back.

he'd been only 27 when Marcus had been born, too young to be a father and definitely not ready. the nine months before his impending arrival had been a panic-induced, stress-filled nightmare with Marcus's mother, both of them hiding behind their frustrations to mask their fear of accidentally bringing a new life into the world. eventually, she decided motherhood wasn't for her and gave into her fears, leaving Rio helpless with a three-month old infant. 

it had been terrifying. there he was, a grown man, with a child, who clearly needed his mother, abandoned in his care. his son had rapidly become the centre of his world, regardless of how much sleep he was losing and how much he grappled to keep up with being a single parent. it hadn't been all bad though, despite the struggle. his mother and sisters were always there, coaching on how to change diapers, make baby formula and calm Marcus down during his nightly temper tantrums and it had been _so worth_ it, just to see his son happy as he was at the moment.

eventually, it had gotten too hot outside for him to continue watching Marcus practice and he turned back to walk towards his car and saw a silver SUV parked, not far from where he stood and _distinctively_ familiar.

the door was wide open from the side and his chest lurched in recognition; it was _her_ sitting in the driver's seat, air-conditioning on blast with her legs hanging half out of the car as she casually sipped on a strawberry milkshake he knew she'd gotten from the nearby Dairy Queen.

Elizabeth grinned at him when their eyes met, the straw of her drink trapped between her teeth, "need a drink?" 

his lips curled to mirror her smile, "you stalking me now, ma?"

a breath of laughter pushed past her lips and his smile widened.

she looked better, laughing like that.

"my kid's soccer practice", she jerked her chin at the open field. "and I don't really have anywhere else I need to be."

her hand came up to brush her wispy bangs off her forehead and he tried not to notice the absence of a ring. instead he asked, "which one is yours?"

"hm?", she took another sip, looking over where the kids were practicing. "jersey number three."

he found the girl in seconds, long haired and flushed from the heat as she chased after the ball. nodding, he looked back at her, "mine is number nine."

the surprise in her face was evident from the widening of her eyes and he was pleased to see her impressed. "didn't peg you for a father", Elizabeth murmured slowly, eyes drifting over him. "but it makes sense though, I guess."

"that so?", he drawled, raising a single, dark brow and leaning against the parked vehicle beside hers. "tell me, what _did_ you peg me as?"

she blushed prettily, the pink on her cheeks kissing down her neck and under the heather grey shirt she wore. her appearance was more casual than it was when he first saw her; the navy wrap dress replaced with a crewneck t-shirt and fitted jeans. he noticed her hair was longer and looser, brushing her shoulders as opposed to the pristine curls that cut a few inches below her chin. maybe it was the difference between seeing her in broad daylight against the low lighting of his bar but something about her appearance was softer, _more wholesome_.

but _then_ , he was plagued with the memories of the indents of her nails in his shoulders, her gasps in his ear and the slickness of her pussy _squeezing_ on his fingers and he felt even more heated, a drop of sweat trickling down the length of his spine.

"you just looked young", she explained half-heartedly, avoiding his amused expression.

"I'm old enough."

her blush reddened and he knew it wasn't the scorching weather anymore. a more wicked part of him was pleased with his effect on her and he persisted, a cheeky smirk growing across his lips, "you ever gonna come back for that drink though, ma?"

she rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself, "why, you miss me?"

it was meant to be sarcastic but Rio couldn't help the little shrug his shoulders lifted into, followed by, "maybe."

now, she looked _even more_ surprised, _flattered even_ , at his admission and he decided he liked this look on her, liked surprising her. 

at a loss for words, Elizabeth turned to slip her now empty drink into the cupholder by her seat, a futile attempt at hiding her flushed cheeks.

"is that a yes?", he teased, leaning in towards her. she was no longer sitting against the leather upholstery but rather, leaning against the closed car door, eyes holding a hopeful sort of hesitance.

 _"maybe"_ , she replayed his words back to him and Rio breathed out a laugh.

"come on, ma, don't play", he stepped in closer, an arm's length away but her scent, warm and sweet like buttercream frosting, was quick to invade his senses. instinctively, he leaned closer, inhaling deeply and she gasped sharply.

slow and tentative, his eyes raised to meet hers, dark and dilated against blue irises, and he swallowed thickly at the arousal behind them, "you looking to forget again?"

her teeth chewed on her bottom lip, hard enough to redden but soft enough to prevent bruising, "no."

before the sting of rejection had actually struck him, the disappointment ready to brew in the pit of his stomach, she added, "but I do need a reminder."

all the blood had seemingly rushed to his nether regions and he tried to remain composed but Rio's eyes kept flitting over the thin sheen of sweat collected over her collarbone, the deep heaving of her full breasts, the discreet squeezing of her thighs together, and he felt his lips curl wider.

"you gotta tell me you want, Elizabeth."

"please", she whispered, her voice softer than ever.

 _"say it"_ , Rio breathed, now so close that he could feel the heat permeating off Elizabeth's body. his smile was lazy but his ears were ringing, echoing with his own heartbeat as he anticipated what he already knew she was going to say.

her gaze remained steady and half-lidded, focusing on his lips and,

_"you."_

the weight in the atmosphere lifted immediately and in one fluid motion, they were in her backseat, the door slamming shut behind them; Elizabeth, her back against the seat, soft hands cupping his scruff-lined jaw as her lips moaned against his and his own arms pressing into the crisp leather, supporting his weight over her. a gasp escaped her when he sunk his teeth into her bottom lip, before sliding his tongue over hers, as her fingers splayed themselves over the faded ink of his tattoo and slipped behind his head to caress the bristly ends of his hair.

it wasn't as fast-paced as it had been in the restroom of his bar; instead they moved slower, savouring the burn of their skin against each other but the urgency remained, evident in the way she ground herself on his thigh that had slipped in between her legs.

he groaned when her lips kissed the pulse point below his ear, lips curving into a pleased smile on his skin when his erection pressed against her hipbone and she pulled away to shift their positions, legs bracketing his as she rubbed against the stiffness on his front. his hands came to rest on the back of her jean-clad thighs and Rio tsked, "I miss your dress."

Elizabeth laughed in response, a high, breathy sound ghosting over his lips, "you just want what's under it."

before he could bite back a reply, she was pulling her shirt off, revealing soft, creamy skin and deliciously rounded breasts encased in a semi-transparent white bra. his mouth went dry at the sight of her nipples; pink, hard, and very visible through the sheer fabric, and he thumbed the edge of the cups, skimming over her skin and she shivered at the contact.

 _"fuck"_ , she sighed before pressing her mouth over his, hard and bruising, and his hands crept under her bra, fingers sinking into flesh. Rio barely had time to think as she pressed open-mouthed kisses down his jaw, licking away at his salty skin, while his hand continued to knead her soft breast. a choked gasp broke through him when he felt her hands trail over his swelling crotch, undoing his buttons with nimble fingers before pulling out his hardened cock. 

"I guess you _did_ miss me", she nipped at his ear playfully and this time, he replied with a sharp bite to flesh atop her breast, making her hiss and tighten her grip on his erection. her thumb swiped at the translucent bead of precum forming at the head of his cock, smearing it down his length before languidly beginning to stroke it. 

Rio swore, feeling her soft hands work their way around the burning heat of his cock, squeezing his balls softly between strokes. her lips pressed against his temple and he took the opportunity to take a clothed nipple in his mouth while pressing his thigh against the moist junction between her legs. one of his hands moved downwards to squeeze her jean-clad ass while the other gripped her around the waist, pulling her flush against him while he suckled on her breasts. he didn't realise how ragged his breathing had grown, fingers burrowing into her side, hard enough to bruise, until she gently squeezed the base of his cock, before moving her hand rhythmically to lube his thickness with the precum he was leaking. 

 _it was overwhelming_ ; the sugary scent of her skin, the softness of her hand against the hardness of his cock, her soft breaths brushing against his ear, whispering his name as she ground herself against his thigh, and he felt himself grow harder, his balls tightening. "Elizabeth-", he rasped, not sure if he was cautioning her or himself of his impending orgasm, but her hand sped up, wrists twisting to slickly palm over his cock, squeezing the shaft every now and then.

"I want to see you cum", she breathed hotly in his ear and he groaned, eyes closing tightly and hips moving into her touch on their own, needing release. her teeth scraped over the shell of his ear and just as she bit down on the lobe, Rio let out a strangled noise, spraying out strings of cum onto her hand. his nails dug under breasts and into her ribs, leaving reddened indents in their wake and he gasped for air, spots clouding his vision when he finally opened his eyes.

Elizabeth grinned at him, flushed as ever and somehow still sultry as she licked the remains of his release that webbed between her fingers. her breasts half-hung out of her bra, nipples red and wetly coated in his saliva. "you okay?", she asked, self-consciousness suddenly reaching her eyes and he shook his head.

"did you-"

"no", her smile was gentle despite the redness overtaking her cheeks. "but it's fine."

 _it really wasn't_ , he wanted to say, instead pressing his thigh harder against her covered pussy.

"like hell it is", he nipped at her bottom lip, hands reaching to grip her hair tightly to hold her in place as he slowly rubbed his jean-clad thigh between her legs. "you need to learn to take as much as you give, sweetheart."

she moaned, exhaling those soft little breaths as she began to subconsciously grind herself against his leg, her breasts rubbing against the front of his shirt. Rio watched her face, her eyes fluttering to a close, lips pink and parted to let out sweet sighs when her clit rubbed against the denim, the raw sensuality climbing up on her face as she took control of her pleasure from riding his thigh.

"you like that, ma?", his grip on her hair tightened and she cried out, hips raising for more friction. "you gonna make yourself cum?"

she ground against his thigh, clawing at his chest. _"touch me"_ , she pleaded, her eyes blown wide with lust and he complied, pressing a kiss onto her collarbone while his fingers twisted at her swollen nipples. he could feel the dampness of her arousal seeping through her jeans but restrained himself from touching her directly. right now, he was hers to use as she liked and he had no objections to letting her do as she pleased. 

he craned his neck to suck into the inner curve of her breasts, feeling her shudder from the sensation and continuing to bite into the flesh and suddenly, she was moaning out, long and low before sagging onto his chest and into his embrace.

the windows were comically fogged up and Rio bit back a smirk as Elizabeth turned her head to face him, smiling through the exhaustion, "I think the kids are done with practice."

he huffed out a laugh, leaning in to kiss her tenderly and looking over at the clock on the dashboard, "I think they still have a couple of minutes."

her fingertips came to rest on his jaw, feeling the scruff growing across it before slipping over the tattoo over his throat, "you have any more of these?"

"now who's interested to see what's under the shirt?", he teased and she rolled her eyes, letting him brush his lips over hers again. "although", he murmured against her mouth, lightly skimming under the side of her breasts and smiling when her breath hitched audibly. "I ain't opposed to seeing these again."

she pulled away to pin him under her blue-eyed stare and he detected the uncertainty in her expression. "is there going to be _an again?"_ , she asked quietly, brows furrowing together.

"I'm cool if you don't want to", he lied, brushing the wispy bangs off her forehead gently and ignoring the heaviness growing in his chest. it seemed like he couldn't have enough of this woman and he didn't know how he felt about it. 

 _"I do!_ Want to, I mean", she answered, blushing in her haste to interject and Rio grinned, pressing another chaste kiss on her mouth. 

"then I guess, you know where to find me."


End file.
